This application discloses an invention which is related, generally and in various embodiments, to a portable, collapsible, private and secure enclosure for use by working mothers who would like to comfortably express milk at work using a breast pump or nurse their baby.
Breastfeeding has been shown to have increased health benefits to babies. Working mothers who would like to continue to breastfeed after going back to work may face an unsupportive work environment. Typically, nursing mothers may require multiple breaks throughout the day to express breast milk with a breast pump at work in order to feed their babies with the expressed milk later. One difficulty working mothers face is finding a clean and private place to use as a pumping station or lactation room while at work. Some states now require that businesses provide lactation rooms for mothers. Employers may face costly construction in order to adapt their facilities to comply with these requirements. Construction of permanent on-site lactation facilities can be messy and inconvenient. A need exists, therefore, for convenient, portable and economical lactation accommodations.